Getting Ready For The Prom
by Arcee16
Summary: First chapter of my Ouran High School Host Club prom series. Ouran Academy is getting ready for their annual prom, but what would happen if emotions started to surface? Read to find out!


It was a pretty slow day in music room #3; It was ladies day at Ouran Academy, and most of the boys decided to go somewhere else other than school. Of course the host club boys, and girl posing as a guy, stayed at the school which, so far, had proven to be a bad choice.

"When are they coming?" Tamaki Souo said pacing the floor in his Hetalia cosplay.

"Do you ever pay attention to what happens at this school? Its ladies day, so of course no one will be here" Haruhi said rolling her eyes; Tamaki looked as if he never heard of it.

"He never pays attention to the school announcements" Koaru told Haruhi.

"I do too! Just shut up. I'm not going to argue with my subjects; It shows bad mortality."

"Sorry, boss." Koaru said with somewhat sincerity.

_**A few days later **_

"Attention Students, I have an announcement; in a few weeks we will have the school prom. So, boys get your suits and girls get your dresses. Oh yea, and don't forget to get dates and have fun!" The president of the school said over the intercom.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Did you hear that?!" The twins said running up to her in the music room.

"Yea, aaaannnnddd?"

"It's only the biggest prom of the school year!" Koaru said.

"I hear the cake is going to be five times bigger this year!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"What are all of you talking about?" Tamaki said walking into the music room, while putting his stuff down "please, tell me you guys aren't talking about the prom."

"Well, boss…" Hikaru started out.

"We kinda are" Koaru finished "Haruhi, you're…..uh….not going with anyone yet…. Are you? If you are, daddy needs to approve it first!"

"You do realize, Tamaki, she would have to ask a girl since everyone still thinks she is a boy after all." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. Then they all started arguing about what Haruhi should do, until they realized she went home.

_**Next day at school **_

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, hi there, Hikaru, sure what's up?"

"Well, I was just gonna ask if you would possibly…"

"Hi guys!" Honey said while riding on Mori's shoulders.

"Hello, Honey and Mori. What are you guys doing?"

"We just came from the music room. Tamaki wants you guys to be there ASAP. He said we are gonna have a meeting about the prom or something." Honey explained with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Honey-sempi." Then they went their own ways.

"Oh, you wanted something, Hikaru?" Hikaru snapped out of his day dream.

"Hu? Oh, yea, I was wondering if….."

"Come on bro! We're gonna be late to the boss' meeting!" Koaru said pushing Hikaru and Haruhi the music room.

When they arrived at the room, they saw everyone seated and talking. "Well, you guys finally decided to show up." Tamaki said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, boss, we got caught after class." Hikaru explained.

"Then what were you doing with Haruhi?!"

"We are in the same class you know." Tamaki kept on forgetting and went to his emo corner.

"Oh, brother. Tamaki- Sempi, can we just please get on with this meeting? I have a lot of stuff to get done at home."

"Yes! The meeting…. Well, just give the girls the best night of their lives." And with that he grabbed his things and left, so did everyone else.

"Hey, Haruhi, can I ask you something before you go home?"

"Sure, Koaru, what is it?"

"Would you mind going on a date with Hikaru? I can tell he likes you, and I know it's not right of me to set up a date without him knowing but….."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Koaru had a shocked look on his face.

"You…..you will?"

"Yea, what time should I expect him?"

"7 o' clock tonight. I'll make sure he's there."

"Ok. See ya tomarrow, Koaru."

"See you, Haruhi!"

_**Around 6:30 that night **_

"Dad, please, I gotta finish getting ready."

"But, sweetheart, it's not every day you get ready for a date like this" Haruhi's father was, at the moment, trying to help her into a dress she wore when she was little "Ok, Ok. I'll leave you alone. Just be careful, sweetie."

"I will, dad." And he left her alone in her room until he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming! Oh, Hikaru, you look mighty good!"

"Thank you, Mr. Fujioka. Is Haruhi ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Haruhi said coming out of her room in a gorgeous pink and white shirt with jeans and white flats. She had her hair in a curly, side ponytail.

"Wow…..uh….You look pretty."

"Thank you. I love your shirt." He looked down at his blue plaid shirt with a small white heart over his; he was a huge fan of Nick Pitera.

"You kids have fun!" Mr. Fujioka called out to them as they walked down the street.

Their date was really fun; Hikaru bought Haruhi a beautiful white rose, they shared an ice cream, went for a walk in the park, it was the perfect night. "Haruhi, there's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

"You want to ask me to the prom." Hikaru blushed and turned away.

"If you don't want to, I understand."

She grabbed his hand and said, "I would be happy to go to the prom with you." They both smiled and moved slowly to each other's faces, their hearts raced, and just as they were just inches away…..BOOM!

"Oh goodness! Let's get out of here!" They ran through the rain as fast as they could.

They stood in front of Haruhi's door for a while and watched the rain. "Well, good night. See you tomarrow, Hikaru. Thank you for a wonderful time."

"Oh, uh…you're welcome. Well….bye."

"Bye." And he ran off into the pouring rain. He thought _"if only the storm had waited… Oh, well…. It was truly an amazing night."_ With that, he smiled like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: This is my first finished fanfic. Tell me what ya think. I'm pretty sure there are a whole lot of mistakes. This is chapter 1 of my OHSHC prom series. I may finish only depending how you guys like it. Thanks!


End file.
